1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphics processors, and more particularly, the present invention relates to the depth buffer utilized in a 3D graphics pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphics engines have been utilized to display three-dimensional (3D) images on fixed display devices, such as computer and television screens. These engines are typically contained in desk top systems powered by conventional AC power outlets, and thus are not significantly constrained by power-consumption limitations. A recent trend, however, is to incorporate 3D graphics engines into battery powered hand-held mobile devices. Examples of such devices include mobile phones and personal data assistants (PDAs). Unfortunately, however, conventional graphics engines consume large quantities of power and are thus not well-suited to these low-power operating environments.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a basic Open GL rasterization pipeline contained in a conventional 3D graphics engine. As shown, the rasterization pipeline of this example includes a triangle setup stage 101, a pixel shading stage 102, a texture mapping stage 103, a texture blending stage 104, a scissor test stage 105, an alpha test stage 106, a stencil test stage 107, a hidden surface removal (HSR) stage 108, an alpha blending stage 109, and a logical operations stage 110.
In 3D graphic systems, each object to be displayed is typically divided into surface triangles defined by vertex information, although other primitive shapes can be utilized. Also typically, the graphics pipeline is designed to process sequential batches of triangles of an object or image. The triangles of any given batch may visually overlap one another within a given scene.
Referring to FIG. 1, the triangle setup stage 101 “sets up” each batch of triangles by computing coefficients to be used in computations executed by later pipeline stages.
The pixel shading stage 102 uses the vertex information to compute which pixels are encompassed by each triangle among a processed batch of triangles. Since the triangles may overlap one another, multiple pixels of differing depths may be located at the same point on a screen display. In particular, the pixel shading stage 101 interpolates the shading (lighting value), color and depth values for each pixel using the vertex information. Any of a variety of shading techniques can be adopted for this purpose, and shading operations can take place on per triangle, per vertex or per pixel bases.
The texture mapping stage 103 and texture blending stage 104 function to add and blend texture into each pixel of the process batch of triangles. Very generally, this is done by mapping pre-defined textures onto the pixels according to the vertex information. As with shading, a variety of techniques may be adopted to achieve texturing. Also, a technique known as fog processing may be implemented as well.
The scissor test stage 105 functions to discard pixels contained in portions (fragments) of triangles which fall outside the field of view of the displayed scene. Generally, this is done by determining whether pixels lie within a so-called scissor rectangle.
The alpha test unit 106 conditionally discards a fragment of a triangle (more precisely, pixels contained in the fragment) based on a comparison between an alpha value (transparency value) associated with the fragment and a reference alpha value. Similarly, the stencil test conditionally discards fragments based on a comparison between each fragments and a stored stencil value.
The HSR stage 108 (also called a depth test stage) discards pixels contained in triangle fragments based on a depth value of the pixels and a depth value of other pixels having the same display location. Generally, this is done by comparing using a z-axis value (depth value) of a pixel undergoing the depth test with a z-axis value stored in a corresponding location of a so-called z-buffer or depth buffer. The tested pixel is discarded if the z-axis value thereof indicates that the pixel would be blocked from view by another pixel having the z-axis value stored in the z-buffer. On the other hand, the z-buffer value is overwritten with the z-axis value of the tested pixel in the case where the tested pixel would not be blocked from view. In the manner, underlying pixels which are blocked from view are discarded in favor of overlying pixels.
The alpha blending stage 109 combines rendered pixels with previously stored in a color buffer based on alpha values to achieve transparency of an object.
The logical operations unit 110 generically denotes miscellaneous remaining processes of the pipeline for ultimately obtaining pixel display data.
In any graphics system, it is desired to conserve processor and memory bandwidth to the extent possible while maintaining satisfactory performance. This is especially true in the case of portable or hand-held devices where bandwidths may be limited. Also, as suggested previously, there is a particular demand in the industry to minimize power consumption when processing 3D graphics for display on portable or hand-held devices.